


Playing The Game

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A little Christmas fun. By Dee and Kat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Songs: "Silver Bells," "Merry Christmas," "Deck the Hall."  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer stood with his head bowed but his thoughts where anything but humble as the two Vulcan guards left him in Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters. His mind raced as he mulled over every plea he would make on behalf of Command Tucker. Which one would work on her this time for leniency.

He barely had time to register any more ideas as the soft fall of footsteps came his way. He dared not look up, but he could feel her heat as she approached him. He had hated Vulcan's all his life and here he was, the Captain of an Earth's finest starship, subservient to a Vulcan and a female one at that. He knew the game. He would stand here with his head bowed until he heard her voice, only then was he allowed under Vulcan protocol to look up. He knew that he had interrupted her from her meditation. The two Vulcan guards, the replacements in a long line of replacements, had tied his hands. He still couldn't believe they tied his hands behind his back. Indignation had risen up in him as they refused to answer why. Never had the Sub-commander had him tied up. Everything was deathly quiet and the few seconds seemed to stretch on for hours. He could swear that she enjoyed torturing him with her silence. Archer stood uncomfortably. He could feel the heat of her gaze on him, but also something else, an underlying current of heat. The heady sweet odor of incense floated in the air, clinging to everything, seeping into his mind. Then, while on the verge of falling into the lull of nothingness which asserted itself over his mind, a soft female voice seemed to float into his void.

"Captain?"

He could barely move his head up. Heavy eyes focused on the Sub-commander, who was dressed in her sleeping outfit. The soft gray top cut off abruptly, exposing her slim stomach and her bellybutton. Even her breasts seemed to taunt him as their pouty tips poked through the thin material. Soft dark blue pants rested precariously on her hips and ended at her knees. His eyes feasted on her like a starving man, taking in her oval face, those lips and her big beautiful eyes that a man could fall into and die. Damn, he ever liked her ears. It really was too bad she was one of them. "Sub-commander" he took a step toward her as he flexed his arms. "Is this really necessary?"

He watched T'Pol study the flexing of his muscles and the strain of those muscles against the cotton uniform. She merely arched an eyebrow. "They are new Captain. They consider most humans dangerous and unpredictable." She made no move to untie him.

Archer gritted his teeth. "I wanted to talk to you about Commander Tucker."

"That has been settled. Twenty-five lashes for being late for his shift." She stated matter of factly.

Archer took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "I can't have him out due to injury. I need him fixing the exhaust..."

T'Pol cut him short. "It is my under my authority and his excuse for being late is unacceptable."

Archer moved uncomfortably. "I need him for the engines. He was only late because he had just gotten married. You authorized it Sub-Commander."

Archer held his breath as she gazed at him. Then, in an unfamiliar move, she ran her right hand down the front of his uniform and stopped midway, resting it on top of his sternum. As she peered into his eyes, she took a step closer to him, her body heat reaching out to him. Softly almost lovely she asked, "What would you have his punishment be Captain?"

Jonathan stood there frozen to the spot, feeling the warmth of her hand on him and his physical reaction to it. He wondered what she was playing at, knowing that Vulcan's hated to touch anything, He took a deep breath. "Five lashes and extra duty." He managed to get out as he stared at her. Her other hand slowly joined the one on his chest, and then gently roamed up and across his chest to his shoulder blades. He could barely breath as even through his uniform her touch sent his mind reeling. As his body responded on its own, T'Pol took a step back and reluctantly brought her hands back to her side.

She peered up at Jonathan through dark lashes. "Answer these questions for me Captain?" At his nod she continued. "I have a request from your crew to deck the halls with holly. What is this?"

"The holidays are coming. One just does this during the Christmas season."

"Oh yes an Earth custom like wishing one a merry little Christmas."

Captain Archer tilted his head to the side. Where was she going with this? "Yes Sub-Commander," answered Jonathan, his eyes never leaving hers.

She stepped into Archer pressing herself tightly against him, running her hands down his tied arms. Jonathan could barely breathe. She wasn't supposed to like to be close to anyone. His body was on fire and betrayed him in his arousal. He could feel himself become erect as the fabric of his pants bound tightly. Jonathan could only watch her. "How much does your friend mean to you Captain?"

Jonathan could scarcely speak. "He's a friend and he can't take that punishment, not after last week's." His voice softened to a whisper as he tried to control his body's reaction, and his mind's as it dipped into bygone silent nights of passion with women of his past.

Her voice broke him out of his remembrance. "I will reduce his charges and give him extra duty but there is a price to this." Her eyes bored into his. Archer could only nod his head not daring to speak. "I want you to say that you belong to me."

Jonathan looked questioningly at her. There was no way she was coming onto him. It was his state, his hormones, which made him imagine this. She was Vulcan for God sake. He had to think about this later, but if it saved his friend...Jonathan leaned down, his breath caressing her cheek. "I belong to you Sub-commander."

With that, he watched in amusement as she stepped back. He couldn't help the little boy smile that crossed his mouth. Scared you didn't I? He thought. Maybe the showing of lust is just too much for you. It was only when he caught her eyes as they were coolly apprising his body that she gingerly let him go and stepped away. "Humans are sexual animals. It's been a while for you hasn't it Captain?"

Archer shook his head. "Sub-commander this is inappro..."

"No. You want me to save your friend and if you tell anyone I'll kill your both. You see Captain; Vulcan females are unlike our counterparts. It's because of that we are allowed certain pleasures between years." He watched her make a path to one of her cabinets and retrieves a silver bell and some lotion. Archer feathered his brows. What the hell was she up too? She slowly turned to him and with her little finger motioned him over to her. Curiosity seemed to carry him forward as he approached her. Sub-Commander T'Pol placed the items on top of the table.

Jonathan stood there wondering what was going to happen next as her hands reached out to his uniform jacket. She slowly started to unbutton the top exposing a little of his neck. All he could do was stare into her eyes. Every errant touch or brush of her hand set him on fire with a thousand warm electrical charges that went straight to his groin. All he could think of now was kissing her lips, nuzzling her warmth, and driving himself into the warmth between her long legs.

She seemed to move in slow motion as she unbuttoned his jacket and peeled away his uniform top, only to have it flutter down his tied arms. He watched, incapable of speaking or processing what was happening to him, as she gripped his undershirt and ripped it down to his stomach.

Archer had to remind himself to breath as she leaned into him, her head resting on his right shoulder. Her lips where so close now to his own that he could feel her breath. He tried to reach for her but the tug on his wrist reminded him of the ropes. As she nestled her face into his neck, she took a deep breath and slowly straightened herself up. Archer felt the cool air hit his now exposed chest. His mind went blank as T'Pol poured some oil onto her waiting hands. Rubbing them together, she slowly ran both her hands down his muscular chest, then in circles. His body trembled under the heated touches that glided over his naked chest. His eyes feasted on her as she watched the movement of her hands. She would look up briefly before returning her attention to her task. He was turned on, he couldn't deny it. The smell of incense was heady. The coolness of the oil on his chest was soothing until her heated hands roamed over the oil again. Just when Archer felt his restraint ebb and his body begs for more, T'Pol stopped and took a step back. Her breath was as ragged as his own. No! screamed Archer's mind. Vulcan, damn Vulcan. He didn't dare speak as his eyes trained on T'Pol. She leaned over and took a deep breath. Whatever it was, she seemed satisfied. She arched one eyebrow as she took a step back to him and watched his eyes. An electrical charged swept through Archer so strongly that it caused him to take a step back as her hand ran twice up and down the length of his manhood through his pants. Archer closed his eyes, his breathing rapid, his body trembling. Archer couldn't take anymore and he took a couple more steps back from her. He watched as she turned around and picked up a tiny silver bell. She rang it. A soft tinkling sound whispered on the air like a tiny little angel's voice.

Archer fought for control and managed to get himself somewhat together. Her eyes looked into his and then swept down his body. Slowly walking up to him, she ripped the undershirt completely off his body. Her face turned up to his as she pressed into his body and pulled on his uniforms top. Archer could feel his thoughts echoing in his eyes. So that's why I'm tied. Oh you are so going to pay for this Sub-commander. Archer shook his head trying to clear it. A few minutes passed before he was steady enough to talk and in his best cool calm voice, the voice of a starship captain, he asked, "So you're telling me you will release Tucker if I become your slap and tickle toy?"

"Crudely put, but yes. When you hear this silver bell," she held it up, "I have need of you. Of course you will be stripped, tied and used to fulfill my needs. Right now Captain Archer I have to finish meditating and then go through my reports. After that you will be needed." Her voice was calm, cool and in control.

Jonathan just looked over at her. He still couldn't believe it. He tossed a look towards the door. The thought of them undressing him didn't appeal to him in the least.

Sub-Commander T'Pol turned around and walked back over to her meditation candle. "Don't concern yourself Captain. I plan to undress you and tie you up myself. You are dismissed now and you have my permission to tell Commander Tucker that he has only extra duty." With that T'Pol hit the com-link. Archer straightened himself up, his back as stiff as a ram rod as two guards came into her room.

T'Pol looked up from her meditation candle. "Escort Captain Archer to Commander Tucker and have Commander Tucker released."

The two guards walked over to Archer and went to grab his tied arms to drag him out, but Archer pushed away from them. As they escorted him through the doors, T'Pol watched from her lotus position on the floor. Oh yes, this one would really do to satisfy her. T'Pol's hand squeezed the silver bell in her hand as the Captain walked through her doors. Her voice stopped him and he turned around. "Happy Holidays Captain."

Captain Archer woke up with a start, his mind so clouded in sleep that he didn't know where he was. After a few minutes, with Porthos barking excitedly, he realized he was in his quarters. A dream, it was all a dream. He took a deep breath. God, it had been so vivid he could still feel the echoes of her touch on his bare flesh. The memory of her hot slim body pressed into his still scorched him. It was so vivid that for a minute he thought maybe it really did happen; but that thought was pushed into the back of his mind as he got up, stretching himself. As he sat on the edge of his bed, Porthos barked. Archer gave a deep yawn. "Okay boy let's get you some breakfast."

Archer padded over to his little kitchenette and pulled out a small packet of food. He tore it open, placed the dog food into a small bowl and placed it on the floor. As Porthos started to eat, Jonathan absent-mindedly patted his fur. Thoughts of Sub-commander T'Pol flitted through his consciousness. No. He pressed down the thoughts of her hands roaming on his body, loving her. He scolded himself as he pulled himself up and went into his bathroom. After a cold shower he felt a little bit better, but thoughts of her kept filtering through. It's was all because of that damn game several months ago where he had bowed to her. The calm, controlling Vulcan, the hot sexy Vulcan. Vulcan, he repeated to himself. Damn horny human, he laughed at himself as he got dressed.

He was halfway out the door when he remembers that they were going to exchange gifts today. The had picked names and he had gotten T'Pol of all people. What in the world do you get a Vulcan in less then 10 minutes time? Then he started to laugh as he crossed over to one of his desk drawers. Opening up the last one, he pulled out a box. Wrapped in the aged box was a silver bell he had bought for his last girlfriend, but they had broken up before he could give it to her. She was the girl next door who collected dolls and bells. He pulled out the silver bell. It was intricately wrought with roses delicately etched in the pure silver. As he rang it, visions of his night dream came back. His mind seemed to stop as he placed the silver bell back in the box and closed the lid. Did he dare give it to her? Why not, she wouldn't know the real significance of it.

He made it all the way to the holiday party. Mistletoe was hanging everywhere. Groups of the enterprise crew loitered around half drunk. Holding his present tightly, Archer couldn't find the one person he searched for. Disappointment swept through him. He was about to turn around and leave when Trip called out his name. "Cap, glad you could make it."

Archer gave him a slight smile as Hoshi came walking up and slipped her arm into Trip's. "Happy Holiday "she beamed. With her other hand she snagged the Captain and started to pull him inside. Archer had just taken two steps when he saw T'Pol coming in. The thoughts of his dream held him prisoner as sure as his bindings had in his dream. The after effects of lust, denial, and promises seemed to pervade every atom in his system.

He allowed Hoshi to draw him over to T'Pol, it was where he wanted to be after all, and he barely noticed as she released his arm and ushered Trip away. He stood still for several moments, drinking in the sight of her until he noticed the tips of her ears turning red. It was an endearing quality. He coughed lightly, breaking the silence. "You look lovely today T'Pol." His words had never been more true. In the festiveness of the season she was dressed in a form fitting v-necked red sweater dress. The color highlighted her skin tone and hugged her body gently, hinting at the soft curves underneath. The delicate material begged for him to reach out and touch it.

Her hand slid over the soft fleece. "Ensign Sato picked it out for me. She said it would be very festive."

His eyes followed her hand longingly. Finally, he shook his head to dispel his lustful thoughts. He smiled and handed her the gift. At her quizzical look, he responded. "I drew your name. Merry Christmas."

She took the small, gaily wrapped box and passed him one as well. "I too drew your name Captain. Merry Christmas."

Archer grinned, delighted that they were lucky enough to draw each other. He had no way of knowing that Hoshi rigged it when she arranged the drawing. After all, who else but T'Pol would feel comfortable giving a gift to the Captain, and who else but the Captain would feel comfortable giving a gift to T'Pol. Jonathan couldn't resist and ripped open the paper. Inside was a hand tooled wooden box. When he opened it, he discovered a small bottle that looked suspiciously like the one that had held T'Pol's oil in his dream. He pulled it out and held it up to her, his eyes questioning.

Something twinkled briefly in her eyes and then it was gone. "It is Katara oil, Captain. It is used as both a relaxing incense, or can be rubbed into the skin. I noticed many humans wear scents to enhance or disguise their natural body odors, as Vulcan's do. I thought perhaps this scent would appeal to you."

He smiled again and carefully opened the lid. The smell nearly floored him as it was the same as from his dream. He shuddered as a wave of lust passed over him again. Shaking his head, he tried to be more objective. It smelled much like the scent she wore, only stronger. It would be logical to share something she already had. "Thank you T'Pol, it's wonderful." He watched her another moment before realizing that she had not opened her gift yet. "Please, open your present."

She nodded and began the methodical removal of the wrapping. As her fingers opened the box and pulled out the silver bell, her eyes snapped up to his and her ears tinged with red again. She shuddered delicately as the contents of her nights dream came at her full force. She had not meditated, and thus had been drawn into a strangely erotic fantasy about the Captain and bondage. She had known instantly she was dreaming, but had allowed the sequence to play out because it had filled her with a sense of power and had allowed her to indulge in fantasy. She had even rationalized it as harmless indulgence because she believed he would never know. It was also one of the things that had prompted her gift to him. The urge to strip him then and there was nearly overpowering and she had to tamp down on her control. She liked her lips and Jonathan watched every move. "Why a bell Captain?"

He moved a few steps closer so that their body heat was nearly shared. "So that you can ring whenever you need me." The words were whispered and went straight to her soul. Somehow he knew her fantasy and it thrilled her to the core. A slow soft breath escaped as he stepped back. "Let me get us something to drink." As he turned from her, some perverse little demon took over her actions. The hand holding the bell lifted, and the soft ringing echoed in the air. Jonathan froze then turned swiftly to her. In three steps he was there and he knew that she too had shared his dream and was receptive to it. His hand closed over hers and he practically dragged her from the mess hall. T'Pol was only too willing to go.


End file.
